Guild Hunters
Guild Hunters — In all books — This article is for the Hunters. See also: Guild Headquarters, Guild Academy, The Guild and Guild Director. Introduction Guild Hunters are vampire hunters that work for The Guild and it's their job to bring in rogue vampires that have run out on their Angel masters. The Guild is hired by the Angel owner of that vampire to send out a hunter to catch his rogue. A few hunters are Hunter-born and can scent their prey. The hazard pay is very good because hunters sometimes had their jugulars torn open. About Species * Human * Hunter-born (a portion) Powers / Abilities / Skills * Those that are Hunter-born can track by scent to find their targets. * All hunters could fight with both hands.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Life Expectancy * Hunters lived dangerous lives—life span was unlikely to be anything close to an ordinary human's. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 Weapons and Tools * Vampire Necklet Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 * Arrows — the arrowheads contain the same control chip as the Necklets. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Transmitters — small dot-like devices used to trace the movements of the target who's been tagged. Battery life of about two days. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Deacon's weapons — specialized for Hunters "Angels' Judgmemt", Ch. 6, 7, 9 * Hunter Network — assists with hunts Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 *Personal preference of various knives, swords, other blades, guns, and crossbows. Retrieval Fee * Half fee for dead vampire capture "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Bonus: early retrieval and uninjured capture Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Guild Card : "Licensed to Hunt Vampires & Assorted Others" Known Hunters * Sara Haziz * Elena Deveraux — (Hunter-born) * Ashwini * Deacon — Former Slayer * Ransom Winterwolf — (Hunter-born) * Honor * Vivek — Cellar Manager and tech spy * Hilda * Marco Giardes * Shah Mayur * Timothy Lee * Kenji '—had downtime in the Cellars, helped Sara and Ransom break into the Tower .Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 * '''Rose '—had downtime in the Cellars, helped Sara and Ransom break into the Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 *Demarco *Darrell *Baden *Bracken *Saki Characteristics / Traits * Hunters were a tough, forthright lot as a whole. Anyone being slick made them suspicious."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * All hunters are strange to some degree "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Most hunters tended to make their homes into havens. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * A hunter was always armed. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Physical Description * Other Details * Hunters who turn bad have a way of upping the body count.. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Hunters could kill, but only in exigent circumstances, or when they had an execution warrant. It made more sense for angels to deliver any necessary punishment. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 * Hunters chose their director—trusted them to make the right decisions. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Janvier * Naasir * Venom * The Tower Events in the Series ''This section may have '''spoilers. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet. If you have a Spoiler, this is where it goes. — Please use reference code so people can find the notes in the books''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" The Guild Director, Simon is retiring and put up Sara Haziz as his replacement. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Sara works on a case with Deacon, The Slayer, tracking a rogue hunter that's killing Vampires."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Along the way, Sara gets tested by a group of vampires sent by the Cadre of Ten. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 The killer was a vampire disguising himself as a hunter, who tried to put the blame on Marco Giardes. Mr. Lacarre sentences him to death."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Sara takes the job and Deacon retires to make his weapons full time and moves in with Sara. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 9 1. Angels' Blood Raphael needs a Hunter with Hunter-born abilities to track a deranged archangel . He makes Elena Deveraux an offer she can't refuse.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 2. Archangel's Kiss Archangel's Kiss, ch. 3. Archangel's Consort Archangel's Consort, ch. 6. Archangel's Legion Archangel's Legion, ch. 7. Archangel's Shadows Archangel's Shadows, ch. Quotes : “Ever tried following a hunter who doesn’t want to be followed?” — Deacon to Sara Haziz Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 4 See Also * Guild Director * Guild Headquarters * Guild Academy * The Guild * The Tower * Vampires * Angels * Archangels * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Guild Members Category:Titles Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Supernatural Types Category:Humans Category:Guild